As the display technologies are advancing constantly, various new technologies are emerging, and the transparent display technology has been increasingly recognized due to its transparent display panel and its unique application.
The transparent display generally refers to a display where the display can display in a transparent state so that a viewer can see an image displayed on the display, and an image after the display. There are a number of possible applications of the transparent display, e.g., a window of a building or a vehicle, an exhibition window of a shopping mall, etc. In addition the application thereof to these large devices, a small device, e.g., a handheld tablet computer, etc., can also benefit from the transparent display, and for example, a user viewing a map can view a front scene through a screen.
In the field of a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), in order to provide a light source for an object to be exhibited, a transparent display device is frequently designed as a box structure arranged at a light incidence side of a transparent display screen, and a general light source is fixed on a side of the box, where the general light source can be a common Light Emitting Diode (LED) structure on a side of an illuminative display or a backlight source; and the object to be exhibited is placed into the box, and illuminated by light rays of the general light source fixed on the side of the box. This structure is an inherent box structure with a cumbersome appearance as a whole, poor flexibility in exhibition, and a lack of human-machine interaction.